Tales of the Closet
by JansenFriedh827
Summary: On rare occasions, the Organization XIII members have accidents- they fall into closets. These are the happenings of when the members got locked in Demyx's closet. Full and better summary inside XD Some minor language.
1. Xemnas and Zexion

Full Summary:

Demyx decides to make his own special closet with a secret window, with which he can spy on others with. But it seems the window itself isn't the problem. For some reason, as though there is a curse on the closet itself, several accidents occur with it. The closet not only traps someone inside it, but locks them in as well, and seals their magic. But is it purposeful, or not? Is there actually someone behind the door-locking? These are the tales of those who became trapped in the closet.

Hi! This is my 'I'm bored so I think I'll shove someone into a closet' story. This starts out slow, but later on it gets fast and then kind of ends XD Review! I might make more chapters because I feel like trapping Zexion in a closet with someone else. XD Thanks, and here we go!

--

The blindingly white halls of the Castle That Never Was were nearly silent. It was evening, and many of the Organization had retired to their rooms or were still finishing the dinner Xaldin had prepared. Zexion, still awake and walking through the quiet halls, was flipping through the pages of his Lexicon. For once he found no interest in anything that lay in the pages- for once, he closed the book and let it disappear from his hands. Zexion was rarely this bored- mostly because being bored was considered feeling something, or at least, in the Superior's opinion.

"_You know, anything that involves anything is feeling something in the Superior's opinion. You remember that one time when Demyx said he was hungry? Yes, Xemnas also said that was a feeling." _Axel had said. Though Zexion disliked contradicting the Superior, he agreed that the statement was true. Then again, Demyx always _was _a little odd; his 'love' for music, his strange personality, the way he looks at every ham and cheese sandwich…

"_OUT OF MY WAY, SHORTY!_" The call interrupted Zexion's thoughts, and thunderous crashing was heard. "Move, move, _move!" _Zexion whirled around to see-

_CRASH!_

He didn't even have time to see whom it was someone crashed into him and he, being one of the smallest of the entire Organization, was soon hitting the ground, hissing angrily. Inhaling sharply, he groaned at who it was.

"II! Control yourself!" Zexion yelled at the retreating figure. Xigbar disappeared around the corner. Zexion sniffed the air again and then flattened against the wall. Suddenly, a bright pink blur shot past him at ridiculous speeds. Zexion wouldn't have been able to tell who it was, if not for the pink. Good thing, too- it seemed Marluxia had been playing strip poker with Xigbar.

"Xigbar! Get you butt back here with my _pants!" _The pink man yelled, his voice carrying up the hall. Zexion smirked to himself. As soon as the noise quieted down, Zexion realized that he was still alone, and that he was still bored. As he was walking, hoping, as he regretted, for more excitement, a hand shot out from one of the doorways and pulled him in. Out of pure surprise, Zexion grabbed the hand and flipped the person over his head, with some trouble- the man he had flipped was much taller than he. With a small 'oof', the man hit the ground in front of Zexion, who turned out to be Demyx.

"Z-Zexy! D-don't flip me!" He said, obviously trying to regain his breath. He got to his feet and began pushing Zexion back into the room he had emerged from, closing the door behind himself.

"What are you doing, IX?" Zexion asked testily.

"Don't call me that! I have a name," Demyx said, annoyed. "And _shush! _We're watching someone. Look." Demyx pulled Zexion into a small, empty closet and closed the doors. This automatically made Zexion nervous, but Demyx then tapped his finger against the wall, and a small opening was revealed; almost like a window. Zexion was impressed with Demyx for making such a device in the wall of his room, and then realized what it was probably for. "Look. Zexy! There's Xemmy and Saïx." There was a reason Demyx hadn't made a nickname for Saïx. Zexion peeked through the opening, and sure enough, Xemnas and Saïx were in the room next, discussing something.

"IX, have you been spying on the Superior?" Zexion demanded. Demyx ignored him.

"No, listen, Zexy! And quit calling me that! They were talking about something- they were talking about emotions! Xem actually said that he was beginning to feel some emotions, and he was saying how-" Demyx was interrupted when the talking suddenly stopped everywhere. Demyx went quiet, realizing that Xemnas and Saïx had stopped talking. After a moment's hesitation, he panicked and formed a quick portal. Zexion panicked as well, about to follow Demyx when the portal closed. When he tried to make his own, the closet doors opened.

"Number VI." Xemnas said with some finality, as though that were all he needed to say. Zexion winced and bowed his head. Xemnas opened his mouth as though to say more when something happened- Zexion wasn't sure what- but suddenly Xemnas was shoved into the closet and the door was shut. A click told them both the door had been locked. "What--?! VII! Let us out! VII! Saïx!" Xemnas yelled. Saïx didn't answer. Xemnas cursed to himself and then held out his hand, but nothing happened. No Corridor of Darkness formed. Whoever had locked them in the closet had also sealed the area. Xemnas cursed again. "Saïx! Vexen! Xig- wait, not Xigbar. Xaldin!" No one answered. Zexion's eyes widened; he had claustrophobia, the entire reason he was nervous about coming into the closet in the first place. Shocking the Superior into jumping backwards, Zexion slammed into the closet door with his entire body and yelled.

"_SOMEONE! GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" _Xemnas was surprised at the normally quiet and calm young Illusionist. "_DEMYX! GET YOUR BUTT BACK INTO YOUR DAMN ROOM AND OPEN YOUR CLOSET DOOR!"_

'_Kingdom Hearts, he's loud.' _Xemnas thought. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the crazed young man away from the door. "Be patient, VI. Someone will notice us in here. Do not worry." Zexion sat down on the closet floor, hugging his knees. Xemnas rolled his eyes at the show of fear- something he knew Zexion could not actually feel. He remained standing, crossing his arms. He tapped his foot, waiting for someone to notice them.

-Six hours later-

"Elephant."

"Termite."

"Eel."

"… Lizard."

"Dolphin."

"Nematode."

"Elk."

"Kangaroo."

"Octagon."

"Superior, an octagon is not an animal."

"Q-quiet, VI! My way _goes!"_

-One embarrassed Xemnas later-

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Probably gray. I have not put thought into it."

"Hm. So what's your relationship with Saïx?"

"H-huh?! Who told you?!"

"Wha? No one! I just asked a question!"

"Who… _told_… _you…?!"_

"Crap, fire!"

-One burned and scarred Zexion later-

"So, Superior, Truth or Dare?"

"Give me a dare this time."

"I dare you to… drop Demyx off of the Naught's Skyway."

"Gladly." Xemnas smiled, making a corridor to travel through.

"Finally, Demyx will get what he deserves. W-wait, the corridors are working?! Superior! Wait for me! Superior!" The corridor closed. "N-no! Crap! … _HE RESEALED THE AREA?!"_

-Outside-

Demyx laughed, trying to muffle himself with his gloved hand. Xemnas smirked, laughing slightly. "Good one, Xemmy!" Demyx high-fived the taller man, who returned it and smiled back, listening for the screams coming from the room.

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S FREAKING __**DARK!"**_

**--**

So, this fic isn't anything like I thought it would turn out to be XD It turns out Xemnas and Demyx were planning locking Zexion into a closet. Oh and by the way, the first thing Xemnas and Zexion were playing was that game where someone says an animal, and someone replies naming an animal whose letter starts with the last letter of the animal the first person said. For example:

Do**g**

**G**iraff**e**

**E**lephan**t**

**T**yrannosaurus Re**x**

**X**aldi**n**

**N**ematod**e**

And so on. It's fun- if you're bored out of your mind and you don't have anything to kill yourself with out of sheer boredom.

Anyway, review please! :D (This is a really, really weird story…)

Oh yeah, and sorry for the D word. :'(


	2. Zexion and Demyx

I've really got not too much to say on this chapter XD Only thanks to my viewers! And I forgot to say this earlier, but I, regretfully, do not own Kingdom Hearts. Anyway, this is a chapter of stupidity, where Zexion and Demyx get stuck in the magic closet! This includes hinting of XemSai and has lots of Zemyx XD Neither are taken seriously. You can still read even if you don't like those pairings, it truthfully won't kill you, I'll probably end up editing this XD

Anyway, enjoy! :D

--

Demyx had his eyes glued to the small window hidden in the wall of his closet. On the other side of this window was a small room that belonged to no one in particular, but was widely used among the Organization for private conversations. Demyx had been watching, but no interesting conversation had passed through the room; barely anyone had come in that day at all. Sighing when Marluxia and Vexen, who were having an uninteresting conversation about the science of flower growth, finally got up and left. Demyx turned around and began tapping his foot, waiting for the familiar sound of the door opening and closing, indicating someone was entering. After a moment, he did hear it- instead, though, in his own room. Demyx gasped quietly, backing up silently against one side of the closet. He pressed himself up against the wall, hoping not to be found, when the person groaned.

"I can smell you, moron." The voice said. Demyx sighed in relief. It was only Zexion. "Yes, it's only me- whom you locked in this closet yesterday with an maddeningly obnoxious and traitorous Superior, who also left me." Demyx winced.

_How can he always read my mind? _Demyx thought, shaking his head.

"Because you're so easy to read, IX." Demyx opened the closet door.

"Before you start telling me my fortune, I'd rather be in this conversation too, you know." He said, pouting, walking outside. "And what did I say about calling me IX, Zexy?"

"What did I say about calling me by that vile name, 'Zexy'?" He shot back. Demyx pouted again, walking back into the closet. Someone had walked into the other room.

"Zexy, get in here!" Demyx pulled Zexion into the closet by his arm before he could argue the use of the name. It was Xemnas and Saïx.

"_Are we alone?_" Xemnas asked Saïx.

"_Yes, I do believe so._" Saïx replied. Zexion, out of curiosity, walked closer to the window, Demyx next to him. He could feel his breath drifting against the window- it smelled of sea salt ice cream. Zexion frowned at the smell, getting hungry, when something else caught his eye. Xemnas and Saïx were saying something when suddenly, Saïx hungrily attacked Xemnas. He had firmly pressed his lips against Xemnas'. Demyx and Zexion's jaws dropped like lead. And to their surprise, Xemnas began kissing back. Blood spurted from Zexion's nose and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell backwards, slamming onto the ground. Demyx was frozen, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth looking as though if it were wider, his jaw would break. It wasn't long before Demyx's knees slowly gave out and he slid down the wall to the ground.

--

Xemnas felt the presences of the two in the other room dissipate, indicating that they either left or somehow lost consciousness. He smiled and sat up, Saïx doing the same with a small flip of his hair. Xemnas smiled to Saïx deviously, nodding.

"They are gone." Xemnas said. Saïx nodded indicating he had noticed. "Now, onto the main topic. The hearts we have collected are…"

--

Zexion slowly opened his eyes- all he saw was darkness. Which wasn't all that surprising, living in a world of never-ending darkness. He pulled himself up, pressing his finger under his nose. He had sworn it had started bleeding before he lost consciousness. He sat up all too quickly, and he careened to one side and hit the wall. Wait- the wall had something off sticking out of it. Groaning, he turned around- it was a doorknob. Once again, the door was locked.

"You have _got _to be kidding." He said, banging on the door. He kicked it several times, but when no one answered, he groaned and rested his head against the door. He nearly jumped a mile, slamming his face against the wall, when suddenly he heard a groan behind him. It took his mind a minute to comprehend the fact that there was someone else in the closet. "IX, what did you do? We're locked in." He said. Demyx rolled his head a bit, dizzy, and rested his hand on his temple.

"We're a-wha…?" He said, slurring the words. "We- we're stuck--?! Well, that's not too bad. We're only stuck in the closet." Demyx said. Zexion rolled his eyes and sat down.

"That's not much of a problem to you, is it, IX? You're always stuck in these _situations." _He said bitterly. Demyx pouted, then his expression disappeared, and Zexion couldn't see his face anymore. He looked around a bit, listening for Demyx.

"It's okay, Zexy. We have each other…" There was something odd about the way that sounded. Something Zexion didn't quite like. Or maybe he did, he didn't know, but either way it was scaring him.

"IX…?" Zexion asked.

"You know, I'll have to punish you…" Zexion then saw Demyx right in front of him. Before long he put his hand on Zexion's chest and was getting closer to him. "You called me IX again…" Demyx was now all over Zexion; one of his legs was between Zexion's, his other to the side of them, and he had one of his hands going up the shorter man's arm.

"D-Demyx?" He stuttered. "W-what are y-you-" Demyx cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shhh… Don't talk. You're being punished." Demyx had his face close to Zexion's, so close the young illusionist could feel the man's breath. Demyx was running his hand of Zexion's back, and he almost kneed Zexion between the legs, not that Zexion himself noticed. Demyx was placing his lips closer to Zexion's, breathing onto them, nearly touching them, when suddenly he began laughing and pulled everything away. "Okay, I'm done! Wasn't that fun, Zexy?" He said with a playful and innocent face. Zexion was red as a tomato and frozen in place.

"W… Wha…? That was… _a joke?!"_

--

Bonus Ending

--

Zexion crossed his arms, pouting, walking through the halls. It turned out the portals had worked the entire time and they could have gotten out. He mentally slapped himself for waiting that long before trying, but that wasn't the entire reason he was pouting. "That wasn't funny." He sulked. Suddenly Zexion was knocked to the ground in a huge hug, and Zexion could only be sure as to whom it was, before a pair of smiling lips were set on his own. Zexion's eyes shot open as he felt a hand on the back of his neck and one at his lower back. The person was now using their tongue to beg for entrance into his mouth, but Zexion was still frozen. It took him a moment to begin kissing back, opening his mouth. The first thing he tasted was sea salt ice cream, and much to his dismay the first thought in his mind was 'AXEL' and he nearly mentally exploded. When the person pulled away and his mind finally realized who it was, he had to say he was a little shocked.

"There! Now it wasn't a joke." Demyx said, standing up with a huge smile. He reached down with his hand, helping up the still stunned Zexion. "Zexy, if you don't stop being a zombie, I'll have to lock you in the closet again!" He exclaimed. Zexion shook out of his thoughts.

"Er, right, sorry IX--" Demyx gave Zexion a look, and he quickly changed his sentence. "--Demyx." Demyx smiled in triumph.

"Hee, I knew you would understand," He said, disappearing into a portal. Zexion watched him disappear then crossed his arms, tentatively placing a finger on his lips.

"… Well, that was weird…" He said.

--

Yeah, okay, weirdest make-out session ever. I can now officially say I have written the smallest, most low key make-out session ever. And funny how it's boy/boy XD And usually, isn't like, the first person you think of when you think of sea salt ice cream- actually, that's pretty much everyone in Kingdom Hearts. I mean, while you're making out with someone, and you taste sea salt ice cream, you coud think of-

Ansem the Wise

Roxas

Axel

Donald

Hayner, Pence, and Olette

And, uh, pretty much everyone else XD

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! Who should I do next? Thanks! Review!

(I know this one wasn't as entertaining XDDD)


	3. Xaldin and Lexaeus

BAM! Lack of inspiration! XD Anyway, here it is! My friend told me I should stick Lexaeus and Xaldin in a closet after much writer's block, so here it is! Terrible sorry for the wait. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me!

--**--

It was strange, really.

Two members who rarely interact with each other; in fact, that hadn't really interacted since they were human.

The two biggest members of the Organization; and most silent and the most prideful.

They had been carrying groceries to Xemnas for some strange reason and they dared not look in the bags, slightly afraid of what they might find. Then dropped the bags in front of the Superior.

"Ah, thank you Xaldin, Lexaeus!" He acknowledged.

"Welcome, Xemnas," Xaldin said. Xemnas opened a bag and pulled out something. Lexaeus and Xaldin averted their eyes without meaning to for a moment before they heard Xemnas say,

"Thank goodness! I've been craving ramen for weeks." They looked curiously at each other. They sighed quietly in relief.

"Ramen." Xaldin said.

"Yes. I've been wanting some spicy ramen for a while. Thank you for bringing the bags. You can take the rest of the day off." Xaldin nodded his thanks and Lexaeus followed him out. As soon as the door closed, Xemnas grinned widely, resembling that of the Cheshire Cat. He reached into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a stringy piece of clothing; a leopard printed men's underwear. He grinned and stood, and Saïx came out from the shadows behind him. "Hello, Saïx. Here." He handed Saïx the piece of clothing, to which Saïx grinned widely, the sound of a zipper heard.

--

Lexaeus scratched the back of his neck, walking in step next to Xaldin.

"So." Xaldin said. Lexaeus was quiet. "How goes it?" Lexaeus shrugged. "You know I haven't heard you say anything since Radiant Garden." Lexaeus shrugged again, to which Xaldin sighed.

"How are you?" He asked. Xaldin snapped his head towards the man.

"Hah? Uh, fine." There was a long, awkward silence. Xaldin stared at the floor, Lexaeus ahead. Xaldin was about to say something like a goodbye, when suddenly they felt a huge burst of power. They both looked to each other and suddenly were thrown aside by a huge burst of wind. Then were thrown into a room and a rock wall burst out of the ground and they slammed into it and the wind carried them to the side, and unfortunately, into _it._

The cursed closet.

Zexion had been stuck inside it twice, and when he came out of it once, he was angry and had lost his ability to use a Corridor of Darkness correctly, and the second time he 'came out of the closet'. Unfortunately, Xaldin and Lexaeus were thrown inside, and the door slammed shut. Lexaeus and Xaldin could feel their power draining, and then heard the slam of a rock wall up against the door. They frowned. Who had planned this much? Then they both looked to each other.

"Zexion."

Zexion wiped his hands. He had not realized what he had done at first. He had meant to drive the Superior in the room by stealing Xemnas' powers over nothingness to drive him into the closet, but it didn't work. For some reason Xaldin and Lexaeus came out of Xemnas' office, and were now stuck in the closet. The only reason Zexion knew this was because when he had stolen powers, he stole earth and wind powers. _Too late now. _He thought. He turned to walk away, hearing a quiet slam inside the room. Zexion turned around and for some reason, felt the urge to do something in particular. So he walked over and closed to door, closing off all sounds. He smiled and walked away.

--

"Now why would VI do that? The traitor." Xaldin said. "I need to go on a mission and find the Beast again." The random thought was ignored by Lexaeus.

"He probably thought we were someone else." Lexaeus said. Xaldin nodded. Unfortunately, it was a tight and dark closet. Lexaeus had his back up against one wall and his legs folded in front of him, his arms wound around them. Xaldin sat to the left and in front of him, facing his direction, mirroring his position. They were squished tightly and awkwardly, and had perma-frowns staining their face, not that they could see the other, anyway.

"So." Xaldin said.

"So." Lexaeus said. They looked around, making sure no one was around, although it was a dumb gesture.

"Let's play something."

--

Lexaeus tapped Xaldin's finger. Xaldin added two more fingers, so he now had three. Lexaeus was holding out his hands in front of him, one hand having two fingers, the other having one. Xaldin now had three fingers in one hand and four in the other. He tapped Lexaeus' single finger, and Lexaeus dropped the hand. For his turn he split his other hand so now he had one finger in each. Xaldin tapped one finger again, and Lexaeus dropped it. Lexaeus then proceeded to tapping Xaldin's four fingers, and they fell. Xaldin sat staring awkwardly at his three fingers. He then proceeded to splitting them so he now had one and a half fingers on both hands.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… What, V? It's your turn."

"You can't split odd numbers."

"Says who?!"

"We'd have a fraction game, Xaldin! How many fractions can you make on one finger?!"

Later…

"Damn." Xaldin was trying to make a sixth out of one finger, while Lexaeus had two and a half fingers on one hand, one and a half on the other.

"You know you brought this on yourself, right?"

Here's where it got interesting.

--

Lexaeus was holding up nine fingers, Xaldin six.

"Never have I ever…" Xaldin started. "Never have I ever had earth powers." Lexaeus dropped a finger.

"That's low." He said. Xaldin smirked. "Never have I ever had to wear a hair net." Xaldin growled and dropped a finger, and then dropped one hand entirely.

"Never have I ever… Dated more than one person." Xaldin said. Lexaeus didn't move. "Seriously?!" Xaldin asked.

"Yup. Only one." Lexaeus said.

"Who? Who?"

"Oh, I can't tell you…"

"Tell me! Come on, this was probably forever ago!"

"Yeah…"

"Just tell me!"

"Alright! It was Anne,"

"That girl who worked in the bookstore when we were humans?!"

"Yeah…"

"Hahaha! That's kind of sweet!"

"Shut up!"

--

"Would you rather have to sleep with Xemnas or Demyx?" Xaldin asked. Lexaeus shivered.

"Either I lose what innocence I have or cause someone else to lose their innocence. And I would taste the wrath of some powerful person afterwards for either one." Lexaeus thought for a moment. "Demyx. Zexion couldn't be mad at me for long. Saïx could be very mad, and then Xemnas is our leader." Xaldin nodded.

"True enough." He replied.

"Would you rather…"

--

Zexion suddenly slammed his hand on the dinner table. "CRAP!" He yelled loudly. The other organization members stared at him. Quickly he formed a Corridor of Darkness and all of the Organization members looked at the spot where he was, and then looked over when he suddenly appeared in the middle of the floor of the living room, still in his sitting position, where he fell. He stood up and growled. "Demyx, accompany me to your room." Larxene whistled, but Zexion ignored it. He was holding onto Demyx's hand, dragging him away.

"Zexion, I don't mean to press into matters or anything, but why are you taking me out in the middle of dinner?"

"I accidentally locked Xaldin and Lexaeus in the closet." Zexion said shamefully. Demyx gaped.

"What?! Can they fit in there?! How long?!"

"About eight hours."

"WHAT?!"

Zexion broke away the rock in front of the door with Lexaeus' still barely stolen rock powers. He yanked open the door.

"You totally like him."

"I do not!"

"Uh, yeah you do. It's obvious."

"Don't you go there, Xaldin!"

"Watch me."

"It's not like you don't like _him, _either!"

"What did you say?!"

"It's just as obvious! You probably have already been sleeping with him!"

"W-what?! No I haven't!"

"Hahaha, that proves it!"

"Why you…!"

"HEY!" Zexion yelled. Both men turned to Zexion. They were both blushing and Lexaeus looked smug, Xaldin angry. Zexion put a hand to his head. "Now before you two begin to make up excuses for what just happened, stand up and go eat dinner." He said, rubbing his temple as he pointed out the door. The two men frowned and stood up, shuffling out the tight doorway. As they left, Demyx sniggered.

"Who do ya think they were talking about?"

"I don't want to know."

--

"So, Lexaeus… You totally like Zexion."

"It's not like you don't like Xigbar."

"… Shut up."

--**--

XD In which Xaldin and Lexaeus play girly games!

. God, I canNOT write Xaldin for the life of me! He's OOC in this . Sorry 'bout that.

XD The first game they play is a finger game, where you start with one finger on each hand, then you tap the other person's hand, and however many fingers that person has plus the amount on your hand is how much they end up with. When a person has all five fingers out on one hand, then that hand is dropped. The person with no more hands loses. XD

The second game played was Never Have I Ever. You just say things you have never done and if someone has done it, they have to put a finger down. Person left wins.

The last game was Would You Rather? It's self explanatory.

XD Anyway, hoped you enjoyed reading this after the long break! And OH! PLEASE! Please, please, please! If you have an idea for people to stick in a closet, however many (though not too many) and whoever, tell me! If you have events you want to come about, feel free to tell me XD Thank you! I need inspiration to continue this!

Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you review and, keep writing!


End file.
